


Bad End Night (lyrics)

by Marianokasa



Series: Songfics and Lyrics [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing much, but for Halloween, some lyrics from Bad End Night from Vocaloid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad End Night (lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all. I didn't have time to write so I decided a song would be okay. I don't own the lyrics or the song! Enjoy!

In the depths of a thick forest, a village girl has become lost.   
Holding a letter with faded color, she reaches a mansion of the night.

She knocks on the broken door of the eerie mansion.

"Is anybody home?"   
"Oh my, what happened to you?"   
"Welcome..."   
"...to this mysterious mansion..."   
"Please have some tea♪"

Once everyone has gathered, the guest is being "evaluated".

"You know, it must be fate for us to meet like this."   
"If so, party, party!!"

"'We must offer a proper welcome!'"

"Hurry, hurry!!"   
"Pour some wine."   
"Let's make some sound!♪"   
"How about a toast?"   
"Are you ready??"   
"Are you ready?"

"'Then let's begin.'"

You're the focus of this crazy night. Dressed up stylishly, with wine in one hand,   
once you've gotten somewhat drunk, are you having fun now?

Sing. Dance. Let's make some noise. Forget everything good and bad.   
Just have fun to the point of going mad in this happy☆night!

After the feast and the night, "something" feels strange.   
When she's about to get up after some sleep, morning is nowhere to be seen.

"Let us..."   
"...share a secret with you..."   
"'Take a look at the clock...☆'"

The girl, scared, escapes into a secret chamber.   
As soon as she opens the heavy door, there she sees...   
"'Jesus, Jesus!!'"   
...a mountain of caskets.

"Oh dear..."   
"So you saw..."   
"Danger!! Danger!!"   
"Don't be afraid, okay?♪"   
"Where are you going??"   
"Where are you going?"

"'Won't you please wait?♥'"

You're the focus of this crazy night. Will everything go according to the script?   
What will happen tonight? The ending is all up to you to decide.

Search. Search for the happy end[ing]. If you go out of order, it'll be o-v-e-r.♡   
Does the true end[ing] lead to a casket? Will tonight be another Bad ∞ End[ing] ∞ Night?

"How will I be able to return home?"   
"Once this stage play ends..."   
"...you might be able to go home."   
"Where did I drop..."   
"...the key to the happy end[ing]?"   
"It was a key with a cold gleam..."

"...Fooooooound ya!"

I'm the focus of this crazy night, with a knife in one hand and a skull in another.   
With one simple wave of my knife... I was having so much fun!♥♡

Run! Run! As fast as you can! Forget the stage and your lines!   
Break everything to the point of going mad! Bad ∞ End[ing] ∞ Night.

You're the focus of this crazy night. Once the cast and the stage are gone,   
and the curtain has fallen, how about let's all go home together?

Sing. Dance. Let's make some noise. Forget everything good and bad.   
Just have fun to the point of going mad in this Bad ∞ End[ing] ∞ Night.

In the room that has quieted down, there's a mysterious shadow who received much applause.   
"It was a great stage play tonight..." Picking up a letter, the shadow started crying.


End file.
